Galaxy Angel II DX - What Ifs
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Marty Jordan and Kazuya, in each chapter, find themselves paired with a different Angel, Marty with one from the Moon Angels and Kazuya from the Rune Angels. The canon pairings aren't revealed, but this can help identify them. Rated M for some themes in one of the chapters.
1. Kitty Problems (Nano)

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is based on StevieBond's Galaxy Angel II Retold - What Ifs. With the exception of one chapter combo from his version, the chapters in this one feature a mix-and-match system for the What Ifs, as well as potentially different canon pairings. All references, except for the Marty Jordan character (the OC that is this story's Arnold Williams), belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 1: Kitty Problems (Nano Route)**

Man, there sure is a heck of a lot of space out here. Then again, we are in space.

Kazuya, i noticed during the battles we had earlier, was merging the Brave Heart with Nano's Emblem Frame a lot. At least he doesn't know how to summon a pool of water outta bloody nowhere.

Anywho, we had just defeated Dieta (who had put a curse on Kahlua beforehand) and were en route to the Department Store Ship.

Personally, i was hoping she'd be there. Mint Blancmanche, the girl i had chosen four years ago as my romantic partner. Sure, she's still the same height now as she was back then, so every time i talk to her it's either me looking down at her, or i'm lying down and looking up.

Now that i'm thinking of her, she pops up on a transmission.

"I see the Luxiole has landed. And Marty, could you come with me, please?"

"Go for it, i'll let the others know." Tact said to me. With that, i left and started looking around. Along the way i passed an amusement park where it looked like Kazuya was chasing a playful Nano. I saw the security men first, knowing she was with them since she, as the manager of a large conglomerate, would likely be targeted by the enemies.

"Hey Mint, sorry 'bout not contacting you as often as i'd like." i said as i saw her.

"Not your fault, work is pretty important."

"True."

"Oh, there's a nice restaurant nearby, you still owe me dinner, remember?"

"I know. Good thing i brought some money with me to pay for it." At this, we walked over to the restaurant in question.

"Seems like the Angels are having a good time." she said partway through.

"Oh, they are. I was working hard keeping them up to scratch."

"That i could tell. Especially Anise, who seems to go where the troubles take her."

"Speaking of which, she should join the Angels officially. Strength in numbers; her Emblem Frame's even faster than mine."

"Yeah it would. As for Kazuya, i told him it takes time for love to blossom and then for people to say it."

"I agree. when the time's right, then he'll make his move." Mint then surprised me with a romantic kiss. The rest of the time we spent together went quite well.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trouble between Kazuya and Nano began not long after their trip to Hokkori. As i entered the Piroti Nano ran by and looked mad about something. Once she was in the elevator Kazuya ran up, panting slightly.

"I assume you two were going for your first kiss."

"Yeah, but we kept getting interrupted."

"We gotta follow her, she seems to have gone down a coupe floors."

"Right."

Sure enough, we found her in the hangar climbing a ladder to her Emblem Frame.

Someone thought it was funny to put something slippery on one of the rungs, for Nano slipped and fell off the ladder.

Upside is she landed on Kazuya.

Even better for her, their lips were connected.

"C'mon Kazuya," she stated, previous anger long gone, "let's go."

Crisis averted. Courtesy of some unknown prankster.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Normal POV_

A girl with very long red hair lay on her back on a sunny beach. She was clad in a red tube top, a teal miniskirt, and pink thong platform high heels. On her right ring finger was a very extravagant diamond ring.

"I knew making that rung slippery would work." Anise Davies said to herself as she took a sip of a nearby root beer.


	2. A Knight's Seduction (Lily)

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is based on StevieBond's Galaxy Angel II Retold - What Ifs. With the exception of one chapter combo from his version, the chapters in this one feature a mix-and-match system for the What Ifs, as well as potentially different canon pairings. All references, except for the Marty Jordan character (the OC that is this story's Arnold Williams), belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 2: A Knight's Seduction (Lily Route)**

Things were really out of whack. First some moron decides to kidnap my love, then Forte is revealed to be leading a coup on Seldar. But i was certain she wasn't doing it willingly.

My theory was proven correct when Lily returned and revealed the inbound Crust Breakers. The sheer level of damage Lily claimed they were capable of confirmed my belief that Forte had been forced to partake in the coup to spare Seldar.

At one point between her return and the battle against the Crust Breakers i noticed her hanging out with Kazuya a lot. Right before we left Chrono Drive near where the Crust Breakers were last detected i saw Kazuya use some bizarre technique on Lily.

One Extreme Lancer took down four Crust Breakers just as Rico obliterated one herself with her Hyper Blaster.

Once we got to Hokkori afterwards i took the two lovers aside.

"Hey, just as a head's up, don't eat ice cream too fast or you'll get brain freeze." i told them. Then i noticed what Lily was wearing. There was almost nothing covering her breasts, while her lower area was just as exposed. "And i know Hokkori is a resort planet, but you might wanna wear something less revealing, Lily. Who knows what kind of pedos are in the area."

The blue-haired girl's face went crimson as soon as she looked down.

"Good point."

When they returned i noticed Lily had indeed taken my advice on the swimsuit change, for this one was far more modest. What worried me was the fact she was walking a little funny.

"I think Lily's still suffering the effects of a brain freeze." Kahlua stated to my left. She had been with them when they got some ice cream. "Kazuya mitigated his potential issue with it by ordering his in a dish, but Lily went with a large cone."

"Doesn't smell like brain freeze to me." Anise stated as she tried to walk up to us. Key word, tried, for she was wearing these REALLY extreme-heeled thigh boots. Wine red with amethyst studs and cyan accents. "I think Kazuya may have seduced her."

"WHERE did you get THOSE heels?!" Kahlua asked, having noticed the redhead's new thigh boots.

"Oh you won't BELIEVE how lucky i got to find a Rosa R5 in my size on the Department Store Ship."

Rosa R5?! She found a limited edition Rosa EX Series thigh high ballet boot in her size?! Then i remembered something.

"What makes you think Lily walking funny is due to seduction?" i asked her.

"I know what sex smells like, and even how to tell what methods were done. In this case, it's a combo of oral and anal. The latter's why she's walking funny."

"How do you even know that? You're sixteen, you're still too young for sex." Kahlua pointed out.

Anise's face fell.

"I wish those guys knew back then." she stated, eyes tearing up.

"Oh my, what happened?" Kahlua asked, concern evident on her face.

"A week after i turned eight my caretaker Kelvin had agreed to let me out on my own, but a group of thugs ambushed me. I didn't manage to escape until i was thirteen, but by then they had hurt me beyond anything i could recover easily."

"What did they do to you?"

"During the five years they held me prisoner, they raped me repeatedly. The worst part, during that time i had to deal with three pregnancies due to them, and the first one was with twins that i had while i still hadn't turned nine.

"Oh my goodness! How terrible!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once we had gotten into ABSOLUTE we found Verel waiting for us. With help from the reunited Moon Angels, we managed to take him down.

Or we thought we did, for he revealed a ship we didn't expect him to have. Its shields were too strong for anything to even do slight damage, and with the exception of me (thanks to Noa for anticipating this) every Angel other than Anise had been knocked out by some pulse-like weapon he had on it.

"Well, Anise, how the heck did you escape from them? I specifically had them leave you in the portion that was hardest to escape from." Verel said in a communication log with Anise.

"Wait, YOU'RE the one who had them ambush and rape me?!" she exclaimed, clearly shocked.

"Yup. And the pulse that knocked the others out will only deactivate once one of us is gone. I can't wait to see how your little ones react when they learn their mom was killed in battle." With that, he cut the transmission. He then fired a massive sphere of rainbow fire that hit Relic Raider true.

When it exploded, however, a new Emblem Frame was there in its place.

In its cockpit was Anise, but she looked different. Her eyes and hair were now rainbow-colored, as were a pair of angelic wings that hadn't been there before. From my angle, all i could see of her outfit was that it was strapless, judging by the bare shoulder and bicep-length silk glove now on her arm.

"You really thought that was gonna kill me, eh?" Anise spoke, in a more mature, sexier voice. "All it did was activate my Emblem Frame's Chrono Evolution into the Omega-class Relic Rainbow." During this, Verel was firing away at the new rainbow-colored Emblem Frame, but nothing was working.

"You may have upgraded your Emblem Frame, but my ship's defenses are still too strong for me to be defeated."

"Let's see, then, if your ship's defenses can handle my Zelix Stardust Breaker." With that, a bolt of rainbow light launched from the evolved Emblem Frame and hit flush on Verel's ship.

A literally air-shattering explosion obliterated it the instant the bolt hit.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Holy cow, Anise, i didn't know that had happened to you at such a young age." Mint stated once everyone had regrouped on the Luxiole. I now had a very good look at her new outfit.

It was strapless, like i had assumed, but it wasn't a tube top like she normally wore.

Anise was wearing a stunning glittery strapless floor-length ball gown, and matching platform peep-toe ankle-strap stiletto high heels had replaced the sandals she wore before the transformation (she had performed a spin that lifted the bottom of the gown enough to reveal the hot heels, for they were normally concealed).

"Like the new look?" she asked me. "Milfie sure does. Maybe i should find someplace to make her one like mine."

Once she stopped talking i turned around - and promptly gave Milfie a tight hug.

For some reason it felt like there were three people in the hug.

"C-c-c-can y-you let m-m-m-me b-b-breathe?" Rico choked out from between us. I could understand her suddenly being caught between us like this, she IS Milfie's little sister.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Normal POV_

On a massive ship nearby stood five girls. One had yellow-blonde hair and was in an entirely purple outfit (a tube top under a worn-open jacket, plus a miniskirt and thigh high stiletto boots). Next to her was a redhead in a magenta corset, her own miniskirt (in burgundy), black thigh-high stockings, and red stiletto ankle-strap pumps. Just to their left was a brunette in a yellow tube top under a pink jacket, worn open, plus her own miniskirt (red), white thigh high socks, and blue platform wedge sandals. Sitting in a nearby chair controlling the camera feed the others were watching was a girl whose hair was two shades of blue, with a teal tube top, green miniskirt, and white platform stiletto strappy sandals.

Standing a good thirty feet behind them was a girl whose hair was a darker blonde than the other's. Blue silk gloves covered the majority of her arms. A white lace bustier was on her upper body, with a blue denim miniskirt positioned two inches below it. White fishnet stockings mostly covered her legs, and for shoes she wore a blue peep-toe version of the redhead's heels.

"I knew she was close to achieving Chrono Evolution." the brunette stated. "Seems Verel gave her the push she needed for it."

"That's an understatement Anzu." the blonde in purple responded. "What surprised me is that it turned her from a rather rough tomboy into such a hot mature young lady."

"The fact it put her in heels i saw coming." the redhead noted. "It putting her in a strapless floor-length ball gown that perfectly matched them was waaaay outta left field."

"That's because Chrono Evolution is supposed to do that." the blonde behind the others said. "Sometimes it only acts as an available transformation, like it always does with a male to achieve it."

"But what about times like this one?" Anzu asked.

"Then, the effects vary with the trigger's theme. And since her trigger was rape-related, it's her new default look."

"Oh."

"C'mon, let's return to base." the blunette stated, before the ship's engines fired up and the ship itself entered Chrono Drive. As they flew away, one of them said one last line.

"I hope you make the baddies pay for what you went through, Anise." Alexis Azeat said. "You're not the first one to have your rape trigger someone's new transformation."


	3. Eclipse Breaker (Rico)

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is based on StevieBond's Galaxy Angel II Retold - What Ifs. With the exception of one chapter combo from his version, the chapters in this one feature a mix-and-match system for the What Ifs, as well as potentially different canon pairings. All references, except for the Marty Jordan character (the OC that is this story's Arnold Williams), belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 3: Eclipse Breaker (Rico Route)**

Nano's collapse was so sudden. Whoever fired that missile really did some damage to most of the crew if it caused this.

"Since it's en route to Magiic, we gotta stop at Pico so Vanilla can help us." i suggested. Vanilla, the girl i chose to become romantically involved with, was now even taller than Mint. This often made her a little jealous, but still, she had Tact.

"Coco," Tact said into a communicator, "change course to Pico, then find the fastest route to Magiic."

"Affirmative." Coco responded. Ten minutes later the cute green-haired healer walked aboard.

"So, where is she?" Vanilla asked. We soon got Nano into a lab on Pico, where she was put in a healing tank. While the others dealt with haywire automated security, Vanilla and i had some alone time until the tank finished its work on Nano.

"Nano," Vanilla said once Nano emerged from the tank, "please don't scare me like that again."

"Sorry mom."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The battles to come were pretty hectic. I also noticed Kazuya getting close to Rico. When he was given that ticket to Hokkori he chose Rico as his partner.

If it hadn't been for that guy who tried hitting on Rico Kazuya wouldn't've needed CPR, 'cause in the process Rico inadvertently stole his first kiss. This caused the two to start quarreling, but i told them they were needed in a shuttle to collect Forte.

They had to bail from the shuttle when that ship i swear Nano took out the last battle did some major damage. But it wasn't the shuttle that exploded.

The ship that caused the damage did, for apparantly the shuttle had been equipped with a failsafe that activated once Rico and Kazuya had bailed.

Little did i know the failsafe was installed on it by a group based in another dimension.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Normal POV_

A girl with brown hair sat in her favorite seat, watching the chaos unfold. She wore a green t-shirt with two thunderbolts aligned in an X on a white circle, a blue denim miniskirt, brown thigh-high stockings, and black Karo 0992 heels.

"Best idea for a failsafe yet, the Eclipse Breaker." Holly Narvaez said to herself.


	4. One Hot Retreat (Natsume eventually)

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is based on StevieBond's Galaxy Angel II Retold - What Ifs. With the exception of one chapter combo from his version, the chapters in this one feature a mix-and-match system for the What Ifs, as well as potentially different canon pairings. All references, except for the Marty Jordan character (the OC that is this story's Arnold Williams), belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 4: One Hot Retreat (Natsume Route, eventually)**

The Luxiole had just made it to Magiic. Docking in the spaceport, the Angels and i proceeded onto the surface.

"Dang, i'm hungry. Anyone know a good place for some grub?" i asked.

"There's a restaurant a few roads from here." Kahlua piped up. "I'll lead you there." Sure enough, we got there in good time - only to see a customer involved in some sort of issue.

"YOINK!" Anise said as she zoomed past him. His wallet was in her hand, hence the 'yoink'. "Whaddaya know? He was trying to get a free meal."

"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" the customer yelled in response. Anise simply stuck her tongue out and taunted him before zooming past him the way she came.

The customer turned with her but was interrupted partway by a blonde whose arm wrapped round the front of his neck before driving him to the floor.

"RKO FROM OUTTA NOWHERE!" i yelled out in a commentator voice.

"Hahahahahahahaha, you're still the funny guy i love!" a female voice said in response.

I recognized that voice.

"Ranpha?!"

"MARTY!" Ranpha Franboise, the blonde martial artist, squealed as she leapt into my arms.

"It sure has been a while, hasn't it love?" i asked her.

"Too long. But with the work we get, it's understandable." she answered.

"Hold on, you two know each other?" Anise asked. Kahlua promptly Gibbs'd her.

"We've been in love for five years." At this point a waiter came up.

"Since you dealt with that unruly customer, how about a meal on the house?"

"Oh i'm in!" Anise squealed, rushing towards a random available table.

Later we finished off Dieta for good, we decided to add insult to injury by having Tequila land the fatal blow. Once she was dealt with i was with Ranpha on the bridge.

"Any ideas on what to do next?" i asked her.

"Well, if you go round Hokkori sometime soon i'll be in a cabin for a few days, i wanna show you that i want you all for myself."

"Oh don't worry, if we go that way i'll be there."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once the Crust Breakers were dealt with the Luxiole entered Hokkori's vicinity. I wonder who Kazuya was gonna pick to go with him.

"Hey, Marty, wait up." a female voice behind me spoke up. Turning around i noticed it was Anise, but her appearance was vastly different. Her hair had been styled differently, and her outfit was an altered version of the Tea Lounge uniform. "Kazuya wanted to give you his ticket, but i told him to keep it so Melba doesn't make him crossdress. Sure, it hasn't stopped Jet but in his case it's not crossdressing; i might've played a certain trilogy of PlayStation 2 games, that's why i decided to take Kazuya's place in the Tea Lounge. Through that trilogy of games i discovered that i'm the only other member of the Angels who ends up in this type of outfit, which was part of my reason to take his place."

"So you're giving me yours instead, then."

"Yeah. Besides, not only will it enable you to have your personal time with Ranpha, but it might help me reconnect with my feminine side."

"Ah, okay. Thanks Anise." After taking her ticket, i departed the Luxiole. Didn't take long for me to find the cabins, one of which had a burly security guard outside the door.

"You're being expected, i'll be taking my leave." he said before walking away. I entered and, sure enough, Ranpha was in there.

Boy did her outfit make me so hot i couldn't think straight. She was wearing a palm leaf skirt, and had actual clean coconuts covering her breasts. All i'm gonna say about what happened next is one thought i had along the way.

Life is good!


	5. Surviving the Turmoil Stronger (Anise)

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is based on StevieBond's Galaxy Angel II Retold - What Ifs. With the exception of one chapter combo from his version, the chapters in this one feature a mix-and-match system for the What Ifs, as well as potentially different canon pairings. All references, except for the Marty Jordan character (the OC that is this story's Arnold Williams), belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 5: Surviving the Turmoil Stronger (Anise Route)**

Anise thought she had us by surprise, only for Kazuya to pull something from my book and flirt with her. She had said she would return when we least expected it, before Almo cut the communication.

I have no idea who it was, but when the Luxiole was constructed it was Almo who became its chief operator and not Coco. That surprise came waaaaaaaay outta left field. And all the evidence showed Lester was nowhere close to the conversation responsible.

Things only got even more bizarre, when my love Forte revealed she had taken Seldar's royal family into custody. The way she talked to me during the transmission really did a number on me.

When Anise did return things got crazy and faster than a multi-car pileup at Daytona International Speedway. The first person she ran into was Almo almost immediately, and while she managed to get away most of the groin area of her pants was gone. Then again they looked to be in REALLY bad shape, as were the sandals she had on as well.

Once she got to the hangar, me right on her tail, i whipped out the desert eagle Forte gave me four years ago. It was time for desperate measures.

"Anise, FREEZE!" i yelled out as i aimed the pistol her way.

She suddenly turned around, but too quickly, for her legs got tangled up and as she fell her sandals broke off and flew away where she couldn't recover them.

"What the fuck?! You have a personal firearm? I thought military types weren't allowed them."

"Rich, coming from an assuming Emblem Frame thief."

"You're not gonna shoot me, right?" she asked.

"With what i've been going through recently i've got a right mind to do it here and now."

"A-a-a-are y-y-y-y-y-y-you s-serious?" she stuttered, i clearly had her intimidated.

Dang, where's the Dale Earnhardt shades when they're needed?

"You bet i am." i said as i pulled the trigger. It was a close miss, but i was aiming to miss.

Judging by the changing colors of her panties and what remained of her pants i could tell that despite having deliberately missed her, i scared her to the point she wet herself.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" she cried, tears flowing down her face. It was then that the others barged in. Much to the surprise of a few of them, she admitted defeat.

Minutes later we were in the Piroti interrogating Anise.

"Marty, what the heck were you thinking?!" Tact asked me right off the bat.

"Verel did it!" i answered defensively.

Mint nearly broke me in two with the ensuing hug, for i had inadvertently revealed something crucial. Which meant that Forte had been forced into undergoing her actions, giving me a spark of hope that our relationship would survive.

"So Anise, what exactly made you want to steal the Brave Heart?" she asked after releasing me.

"My boss, Dieta, wanted me to bring it to her so she could sell it. I've had to scratch and claw my way to earn any money almost my entire life and it was always difficult."

"Based on what i saw in the earlier battle, you could sign up for the military." Tact stated.

"Speaking of which, Marty almost shot me in the hangar."

"I deliberately missed you with a rubber bullet. Tact's right, you could sign up and give us another fighter; that's why my gun's ammo was rubber bullets and not real ones."

"Oh, but still, even though you missed on purpose you still made me wet myself." Anise said, blushing profusely. "And before then i spun around too quickly my only shoes broke off as i fell."

"I have an idea. Someone anticipated this and gave me something for you to replace them, but if you want it you have to agree to my idea." Mint spoke up.

"What is it?" a curious Anise asked.

"I have a list of fines you owe me in payment, but i'll make them go away and give you this platinum-level card if you sign up for the military."

"You won't be a perv, right?" Anise asked Kazuya.

"If i do something wrong, i'll let you hit me down there."

"I'm in."

"Then we have a deal. If you please, Tact."

"Here you go Anise, as of now you're a second lieutenant in the Rune Angels." Tact said as he gave Anise the jacket. During this, Rico had rushed away, before returning with a red version of her skirt and some clean panties in hand.

"You might need these Anise, you don't wanna stink out the others with those wet panties you got on right now. The skirt's yours to keep, red's not really my color." she said as Anise took the items. A nearby bathroom was where she made the change, which i could understand for she didn't want to accidentally flash anyone. She then walked out, showing us that the skirt fit her quite well. While she was changing, Mint temporarily walked away so she could collect whatever she was referring to earlier.

"So, what is it you were referring to earlier Mint?" Anise asked. Mint handed a box to her in response.

Her jaw dropped once she opened it. The box contained a pair of black ankle-strap high heel pumps, but they looked insanely extreme.

"They were the only shoes i could find in your size." Mint explained, arms raised. Anise then looked at the extremely high heels before putting them on.

They fit perfectly, proving Mint's statement.

"Although the heels are so high, they're the only shoes i can fit into perfectly for now so i'll just stick with them." Anise said.

* * *

Once we had dealt with the Crust Breakers a shuttle docked on the Luxiole with Forte inside. She was clearly apologetic after her actions, but i told her that in trying to defend myself earlier i had unintentionally exposed a crucial plot element, which gave me hope that we could save our relationship.

I could clearly tell she was afraid she'd be arrested for her actions, but we could limit the punishment if we bring Verel to justice.

A little later i walked into the Piroti to see Anise moving a lot faster than she should in the heels she had on.

"Honestly, i did not expect to be THIS fast in these heels. Not only that, but for some wierd reason i'm not suffering from the pain i thought i would have because these heels are so high."

"That's 'cause i imbued both skills into them, considering me and three of my teammates regularly wear those very heels." a new female voice said.

Everyone glanced at the source. Leaning against a nearby wall was a girl with cyan hair, a white fedora, a pink corset under a worn-open platinum jacket, a turquoise gown-like skirt stopping just above the ankles, and the same heels Anise was in.

"Who are you?" Lily asked, sword drawn.

"Hollie Nightshade, leader of Rainbow Squad Shadow." the new girl answered.

Blushing almost as red as Anise's hair, Lily hastily put her sword away.

"Sorry if i threatened you there, i'm a little cautious regarding strangers." the blushing knight admitted.

"Not your fault, Lily. Who knows what a stranger could try."

"True. Nice skirt."

"Thanks. This is one of my rare missions where i can get away with wearing the skirt. The jacket's the only way i ever cover my shoulders, everything else i own that's to cover my upper body is strapless."

"Well, corsets are supposed to be strapless." Kahlua (who had just walked in) pointed out. "As are their bustier variant."

"ZJ85H prefers them. I was part of a group of twelve who aided her in taking down that crime syndicate in the alternate Los Santos she had been sent undercover in."

"Which was your trap?" Anise asked, curious.

"I was covering a five block stretch that included both of Hollie M's owned apartments as well as the Ammu-Nation next to Simeon's. Wound up taking out the most syndicate members out of the twelve, including one blast that nailed thirteen vehicles in a chain reaction. The traps were set so that whoever took down a syndicate member could access their vehicles; the ones i took out had a total of eleven Adders, three T20s, six Vaccas, one Osiris, nine X80 Protos, and i lost count on the number of Coquettes i took ownership of. They were all the model type Hollie M prefers."

"You said this was a rare mission which you could wear the skirt, right? I take it you normally wear pants on the majority of them." Lily said.

"Wrong. Outside of intimate time with Jet or a mission where pants are preferred, i basically always have a skirt like the one i'm in now on." Anise's eyes lit up.

"OMG, you get to wear a strapless gown on the majority of your missions?!" she squealed. "Man, if i wasn't such a tomboy i'd do the same thing!"

"Who else wears those heels you're wearing?" Kahlua asked.

"Ava Johnson - the only one out of five total in these heels, counting me, who can wear other shoes - plus her scarlet-haired lookalike Ava Baxter of Super X, Ruby of the Delta Kong 5, and the RSX-born former Team Rocket agent Domino, who isn't actually an agent. Although Ava Johnson can wear her pair without stockings when not in the miniskirt she pairs them with, i'm the only one who doesn't bother with any hosiery at all. Both Avas can take their heels off, though Ava Baxter has an Arsenal Lock deployed limiting her to just these heels; Ruby did the same but by choice before she and her teammate Lavender deployed that power booster she rendered hers eternally locked on with, while Domino got hers as a result of another pair in the same model series she had previously given to Jet activated something that led to her transfer out of the 318 System and into her current role."

"Okay, what exactly did Domino do to land herself in 318?" Lily asked.

It was Anise who answered.

"Destruction of Jet's original scouter. Somehow, between receiving her 3010 variant of these heels and her going to 318, an anti-pregnancy shield was activated that went undiscovered for seventeen years. Shield only worked on the Kovelioss Elites of the 318 System, Jet was able to knock her up shortly after she became his sex slave."

"3010 variant?" a confused Kahlua asked Anise.

"Femme series. This model Hollie and i have on is the lone one of that series to not be a boot."

"I thought ballet heels were nothing but boots. Especially since there's at least four Rainbow Angels who regularly wear thigh high pairs. Three of whom can never take their pairs off."

"You're not the first one whose thought a specific element regarding high heels was limited to either only pumps or only boots; Ruby's teammate Sapphire's STILL locked in those peep-toe thigh boots, and they were first locked on six years ago."

"If i recall correctly Sapphire stated that until then every time she encountered Anastasia the Coordinator had peep-toe pumps on. As for ballet heels, the majority of them are boots as they offer a more secure fit than the other variants."

"Partly 'cause your own shoes are thigh boots, eh?" Anise asked Kahlua. "Sure, they're nowhere near as high as ZVE Tequila's - she's one of the three eternally locked in thigh high ballet boots - but they still have a little bit of a heel. Rosa EX, more specifically, ZVE Tequila's pair. Model's named after the one known Rainbow Angel who regularly wears thigh high ballet boots and can still wear other shoes. The other two who're eternally locked in their thigh high ballets are a redhead named Faye, who i believe is from the Pokemon world judging by the fact her Rosa EX ballet boots are red, and a brunette named Michelle from a parallel variant of Jet's home dimension who, like Hollie here, had her lone shoes eternally locked on without any visible bondage as a result of her Bond activation. Michelle had the same Bond trigger as Ava Johnson's fellow RHR Dragon Jasmine Levesque, in that it was sex-activated with a pregnancy requirement. Three days later Ruby and her purple-themed teammate Lavender - she was named such for she and the rest of the Delta Kong 5 are custom duplicates color-coded specifically for the Donkey Kong 64 mission by my variant from the OZ system, who often goes by the name 'Amethyst' - activated a power booster that, like Michelle did as part of her Bond activation, permanently locked a collar on their throats. Ruby's is due to her extreme submissiveness, while Lavender has quite the bondage fetish. May have misworded the revelation to Jet and nearly got her asshole destroyed in the resultant pounding, Jet has a tendency to take advantage of such a misstatement. That power booster also accelerated Ruby's reproductive cycle to the point where she got the pregnancy she originally wanted, her and Lavender were allowed to finish their mission pregnant using a special exception Jet granted them. Normally, when a female Rainbow Angel is given a mission, it's preferred that she not have a pregnancy planned anytime soon, while the preferred outfit sees the lower privates covered by either pants or a miniskirt; Miss Nightshade here has a special exception to that rule and as far as i know Jet seems to go well off the usual path to give her a mission she gets to wear her preferred strapless gown on."

"Yeah, i have three criteria for whenever i intend to buy myself a new formal outfit. One, it has to be strapless. Two, the skirt must reach the floor in my irremovable heels; if it's just a skirt i'm willing to let it stop as short as just above the top of my heels like the one i'm in now, but no shorter. And three, the skirt style absolutely MUST meet the requirements to designate a dress i want as a gown, even if it's just the skirt itself and not an actual dress. The fact i only allow a jacket to cover my shoulders but always worn open - and i only own three such jackets, one each in white, silver, and the platinum one i'm currently wearing, along with the white fedora on my head - are due to the fact i have by far the strongest link to the GTA Online character of Crewniverse member Shadow, hence the name of my Rainbow Squad. If you're racing against me in GTA Online, you better hope the class isn't supercars 'cause i'm unstoppable in that class when i'm using a white Infernus."

"Only 'cause you always find a way to come charging through the field into second near the end and end up passing whoever's ahead at that point when they have some sort of miscue." Rico said.

"That one time Shadow did it D20 was parked in front of the finish line. Sp33dy was chasing SideArms when they approached, both ran into D20, and apparantly it shunted SideArms so far right Sp33dy wound up finishing third."

"G18 thought he knocked Sp33dy off by sending him over a divider, but didn't as Sp33dy was still able to hit the nearby checkpoints."

"Ironic, isn't it? One race G18 tries to screw Sp33dy but fails, then the next Sp33dy has nobody close enough to bump him outta their way and he screws himself over. Not the first time he had a lead and his cockiness cost him; D20 won a race when Sp33dy tried finishing in reverse and fucked it up."

"Oh i remember that race. The 'Who's Orange?' race; the other Deluxe, driving the orange car in question, was the only one not to finish, which he claimed was due to not having what he calls a 'banana car'."

"He prefers yellow vehicles, doesn't he?" Kahlua asked. Lily raised an eyebrow. "What? The only people who could possibly think banana doesn't equate to yellow coloration would be most of the Delta Kong 5, and that's only due to their color themes."

"Most of them?" Lily, clearly confused, asked.

"All but Solara, actually; her Donkey Kong 64 link is DK, whose collector color is yellow." Hollie clarified.

"What'll we do about Verel?" Rico (who just entered the area) asked.

Grinning, Hollie put her left hand, thumb and index finger forming an L rotated 90 degrees clockwise, against a nearby wall, then used her right index finger to create what looked like a holo-TV screen. Showing on it was Verel - just as a brunette started mauling him with a Shining Sword Attack, with the ki blast at the end obliterating not only him but his flagship as well. (Two minutes later it was revealed Milfie was a good eighty yards off-screen at the time).

As soon as the screen disappeared Milfie and the brunette materialized out of thin air, with the unknown girl having two fingers from her right hand on her forehead. It was just as the brunette walked towards Hollie that Rico leapt into her sister's arms.

With Rico busy i took a good look at the brunette. Like Hollie she wore a corset, but black and without a jacket. She had a skirt on too, but so much shorter it was a miniskirt. The reason for the miniskirt was the fact she wore black thigh-high ballet boots.

Most surprising was a rather big black collar on her throat, with a padlock that looked like it couldn't be unlocked at all keeping it on.

"You were the last person i expected to take Verel down, Michelle." Hollie said.

"Good thing i had Faye sent to a specific location on Seldar, she should be warping here within the next ten seconds." Sure enough ten seconds later a redhead materialized out of thin air.

Unlike the now-identified Michelle this girl was in a tank top and lacked a collar. She was also in a miniskirt and thigh high ballet boots, this pair red with two padlocked straps on them, one just above the ankle and the other at the top. The padlocks on her boots looked extremely similar to that on Michelle's collar.

It was just as i turned towards Rico that a pair of massive breasts blocked my view; Faye (i think that's who the new redhead was called) had brought Forte with her.

"Marty, you have no idea what Michelle spared me from."

* * *

 _Normal POV_

Elsewhere in NEUE, a massive carrier was stationed. Five girls stood next to each other watching a screen on which two reunions had just occurred.

"Of everyone who could've been sent to eliminate Verel, Michelle was not even close to my top 300 picks." a girl with predominantly dark blue hair said. This girl's outfit consisted of a pink-skirted black tube minidress, black lacy stockings, and pink 7 inch stiletto, 2 inch platform peep-toe thigh boots. "Heck, she wasn't even in my top 1000."

"Same here, Hikari." the girl next to her stated. This girl had mint green hair more than triple her height even in the black ballet ankle boots she wore, to go along with what looked like a cross between a green version of Anise's top and a white vest with a large diamond (the jewel, not the shape) on the back and jeans. "Michelle's one of the Bond's most submissive girls; to think she'd dominate Verel so quickly isn't like her."

"Maybe she was sent so she could possibly discover a dominant side to her that only applies outside of sexual activity." a predominant brunette in a corset, slutty miniskirt, and lace-up thigh high ballet boots pointed out. "Much like the time Anastasia wound up in South Park during THAT series of events."

"You have a good point Rosa, as does Emerald." girl number 4, who had shoulder-length red hair, said. This girl wore a strapless red slutty tube dress, a dark red choker with an emerald pendant, and extreme stiletto red pumps. "Besides, two of the Delta Kong 5 found surprising things about themselves after one of them phazed through a door to secretly see me getting fucked senseless by Jet on only my second day as a Rainbow Angel."

"True, but you had two weeks on Michelle in regards to joining, not to mention your trigger only needed a kiss and Michelle's required Jet to impregnate her." the fifth girl, a blonde in a high-collared short-sleeved shirt, a miniskirt even sluttier than Rosa's, white gloves reaching past her elbows, thigh-high stockings the same shade of purple as her eyes, and locked-on Devious Femme-12 platform ballet heels. "And besides, Scarlet, while the mission Ruby was on featured the ability to turn invisible as an exclusive move of her green-themed teammate, turning invisible outside of that mission is a default XQ skill. If i remember correctly Ruby was at the base after completing her portion of her gambit for sex but warped into her room three floors above her intended target only due to the fact you were getting fucked at that time."

"Oh, that's where she initially warped?" the now-identified Scarlet asked. "I thought she was in the same room as me and Jet but stayed invisible so she wouldn't startle me considering how recently i had joined."

"No, she warped into her room; i found out a week later." the blonde told Scarlet. "Besides, Faye and Michelle should be warping back to the main base; we've neutralized the Will so they won't be a problem." With that, the screen faded away and four of the five girls walked to another part of the carrier.

Only the blonde didn't leave immediately.

"Angels, you no longer have to worry about any conflicts." she said to herself. "At least unless the Three Idiots trick Natsume into fighting you, but i doubt Zephyr will allow that to happen." As she turned to join the others she took her shirt off, revealing a strapless red lace lingerie bra and a deep purple collar bearing a blue J inside a white star.

"Besides, either way you'll become one Angel stronger, and strength in numbers is important in combat situations. I got lucky that incident between me and my master didn't spiral into a fight." Domino Benet stated to herself before walking away herself.


End file.
